


Friends, Lovers, and Strangers on a Train

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 11:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2426726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Seduction of Emily Prentiss only happened behind his eyelids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends, Lovers, and Strangers on a Train

Hotch knocked on the partially open door to JJ’s office before poking his head in.

 

“Excuse me.”

 

“What's happening?” JJ straightened up from her relaxed position.It was the end of the week and the BAU was not on the road chasing bad guys.

 

“Actually, I need to speak with Prentiss.Derek told me you might be in here.” Hotch held up a manila folder.“We need to discuss this.”

 

“Great,” Emily pursed her lips.“Ever since the organization Nazis took over the Filing Department I've gotten more than a half-dozen files back.How much more can I do?I'm following every one of their insane rules.” She stood from the chair across from JJ’s desk.

 

“Drinks later?” JJ lowered her voice.

 

“I’ll need them for sure.You’ll be around this weekend?”

 

“Tonight.” 

 

Emily nodded, walking out.She stood in front of Hotch with her hands in her pockets.Her body language exuded defensiveness and even his gentle smile didn’t change that.A week ago, he spent the night in her condo.Instead of putting them firmly on the road to friendship, Hotch felt it shoved them light years back.

 

Emily hardly spoke to him beyond the pleasantries.The team clung to each other in the wake of nearly tearing apart.Just when they thought it could get no worse…Jason Gideon disappeared.All that remained was a letter addressed to Reid.Hotch tried every avenue to at least find out where he was headed.Jason’s son Stephen told him that he didn’t know where his father was.He just knew he was safe and fully expected his twice-monthly call.

 

Right now Hotch did not want to think about Jason.He didn’t even want to think about the future of the BAU.He instead focused on Emily; Emily in her black boot-cut slacks, leather boots and blue ribbed v-neck sweater.She wore a silver necklace and he trained his eyes on the medallion.He liked the contrast to her smooth, pale skin.Not that he knew for sure that her skin was smooth, but…OK; he needed to back up the bus.

 

“How many files got sent back this time?” she asked.They walked down the hall from JJ’s office.“I thought it was getting better.I bought Reid coffee for a month for helping me out.”

 

“Your filing is fine.” Hotch replied.

 

“Oh.OK.”

 

“I thought we might have dinner.”

 

“I'm sorry?”

 

“Dinner; tonight if you're available.”

 

“JJ and I are having drinks.We were probably going to grab the whole gang.I think we need to wipe the slate clean.So many things have happened recently that are completely out of control.We need to take back control and leave everything else in the past.”

 

“I understand.”

 

Emily gave a small nod and an uncomfortable silence wrapped around them like a blanket.Hotch pulled a card and pen from his inside jacket pocket.He scribbled on the back, handing it to her.

 

“What's this?”

 

“If you're in the mood for company after drinks.I don’t know but I'm renting a half-townhouse in Foggy Bottom.Its one floor but it works.”

 

“Why?” Emily put the card in her pocket.

 

“I offered the house to Haley, for Jack, but she didn’t want it.We’re putting it on the market.”

 

“You moved in less than a week?”

 

“A slow week, I'm good friends with a realtor, and I don’t have a lot.”

 

“A nomad.” She murmured.

 

“There is a Hitchcock marathon on TCM tonight.No singing, I promise.”

 

That got a smile out of her.It disappeared so fast Hotch thought it might never have been there.He understood her apprehension, wished he could express that.Something was happening inside of him.All attempts to make sense of it so far failed.

 

“ _Strangers on a Train_?” Emily asked.

 

“Hopefully.Is that your favorite Hitchcock film?”

 

“No.OK then.”

 

It was all she said and Hotch had no idea what it meant.That would have to be enough.He did not intend to pressure her.The last thing either of them needed was for Emily to feel like a rebound.Hotch did not want some lonely, tragic sexual affair.He knew what he felt in the pit of his stomach when he laid down to sleep every night this past week.It was pure desire.

 

Those two kisses and the finger incident went through his head repeatedly.As Hotch drifted to sleep, he would think of more kisses; of Emily surrendering to the affections and desires he hardly knew he had.He thought of taking off her clothes, tasting her skin, hearing his name from her lips in bliss.Hotch thought of sweat, friction, and the most satisfying climax of his life.It was only a dream though; they were barely friends.The Seduction of Emily Prentiss only happened behind his eyelids.

 

“Well um…alright.If there's nothing else then…”

 

“OK, right.” he stepped aside and Emily walked past. _Don’t look at her ass, don’t look at her ass, do not…oh well._

 

***

 

_ Strangers on a Train _ was the perfect background noise for stocking bookshelves.Hotch couldn’t believe it only took a few days to move his whole life.He was right when he told Emily that there wasn’t much.He took the living room set to save him from buying a new one.He opted for a new bedroom because there were too many memories attached to the old one.

 

His first thought had been to purge Haley completely from his mind.That was childish and implausible.They had been together for a decade; they shared a child.She was not Abby Garfield, the girl who broke his heart two weeks before the senior prom.Hotch had not remembered her name until just that moment.If there was one thing Aaron Hotchner was good at it was repression.

 

He walked over to the front door when the bell rang.It was hard not to smile though he was only sure who it was when looking through the peephole.Standing on the porch, Emily smiled and held up a plastic bag.

 

“What's that?”

 

“Chicken dumplings and that really yummy sauce you like.”

 

“That was nice; I am hungry.”

 

“It’s improper to show up at someone’s home if not bearing gifts.” She replied.

 

“Who told you that?”

 

“Guess.”

 

“Her name wouldn’t happen to be Elizabeth, would it?”

 

Emily laughed, nodding.He liked her laugh a lot.

 

“Come on in.” Hotch could tell she had been drinking though she didn’t seem drunk.He led her into the kitchen trying to remember if he had ever seen her drunk.He’d seen them all drunk, except Reid, but was falling short on memories of Prentiss.He grabbed a plate from the cabinet.

 

“This is nice.” She said.

 

“What's that?” Hotch asked.

 

“The half house.” She laughed.“I mean, I think you know what I mean.”

 

“I think so.It’s nice and boring.” He walked into the living room and Emily followed.“I need to make it my own I guess.”

 

“How do you plan on doing that?Do you have any beer?”

 

“Yeah.” He went back to the kitchen, returning with two bottles of Sam Adams.“Making it my own is going to take time I just don’t have.I definitely need to get rid of the rest of these boxes though.Once Jack’s toys are scattered about at least it will be lived in; boring and lived in.”

 

“I don’t think you're boring.” Emily replied.

 

“What do you think?”

 

She did not answer his question, just dipped her dumpling with a thoughtful smile.

 

“About what?”

 

“If you don’t think I'm boring, what am I?Lots of adjectives have been used in the past…I'm interested to hear your take.”

 

“You're very…Hotch.”

 

He laughed and so did she.Their hands brushed as they reached for dumplings.

 

“What exactly does that mean?”

 

“It means,” Emily reached for the remote and turned up the volume.“I want to watch _Strangers on a Train_.Don’t you?”

 

***

 

“Hotch…Hotch…Aaron, wait.Wait.”

 

It was his name, repeatedly, though not exactly in bliss.She held up her arms, almost in defense, trying to slide her body from under his.This was not supposed to happen…Emily came there to watch movies and share Chinese food.She came to prove the first time was a fluke.Hotch could not be attracted to her.They were drinking; he was lonely.If it had not been Emily, it would have been someone else.She was not special to him in any way.Believing she could be would only lead to heartache.

 

There were enough bad memories in her rearview mirror because of what she believed to be bad decisions.She couldn’t do it anymore, no matter how attracted she was to him.The BAU was her dream and not even this man, with his soft lips, forceful hands and sweet smelling skin would knock her off course.Especially since his wife would probably call next week and tell him to come home.Hotch still held onto her though Emily tried to pull away.

 

“Please let me go.” It hardly came out in a whisper but he obeyed.She backed up to the arm of the couch, running her tongue over her swollen lips and pushing her hair out of her face.They were both breathing hard.

 

It started innocently.They relaxed on the couch, watching the movie.It really was one of her favorites and had been a while since she watched.Emily placed her hand on the couch; after a while, Hotch put his on top.Heat shot up her arm like an electrical current.With his other hand he caressed her cheek and turned it so she was looking at him.OK, she kissed him first this time.That didn’t make it right.However, the feelings inside of her took over her rational mind.

 

Their kisses intensified and Emily let Aaron slide his body over hers on the couch.The weight of him made her moan.The way his chest pressed against her breasts and his hips ground into her.It had been years since she made out…had those giddy feelings in her stomach.He waited before he touched her but it was definitely worth that wait.His hands were strong but gentle as they cupped her breasts and then squeezed.She pushed against him and Hotch smiled against her lips.

 

He was so hard; he wanted her now.He wanted her naked, panting, and sweating. He was not himself; dammit, he was like Mr. Hyde.His hand moved under her sweater, a tight fit considering how close he held her.Hotch’s breath caught in his throat when he felt the satin of her bra.Then it was over.

 

“I need to go home.” She stammered, standing up and tripping over her own feet.

 

“I need you to stay.”

 

“What's this going to be, Hotch, rebound sex?Do you think it'll be easy to work together after something like that?”

 

He didn’t say anything.He just closed his eyes and took a deep breath.Dammit, where were the words?Since when did he not have words?

 

“I don't know.” He replied.

 

“Goodnight.”

 

“Let me…”

 

“No,” she didn’t know what he was going to say but the answer was no.Emily sighed.“We could salvage a friendship.There is so much potential for that.”

 

“I want that.I want…”

 

“What?”

 

“I want to get to know you better.I just…”

 

“There's a lot going on in your life right now.I mean you marriage…”

 

“My marriage is over.” He needed to be direct and to the point about that.“I have to live with every decision that I made and still have to make.”

 

“And so do I, for myself.It really is better if I go.”

 

He wasn’t going to try to stop her.Taking her by force of course was no option but he knew mental and physically sparring with Emily Prentiss would be a worthwhile activity indeed.Still, she was right.What kind of woman did he think she was?He had been without Haley five minutes and was trying to seduce her on his couch.He would have to do better than that.

 

“I’ll walk you to the door.” Hotch said.

 

“Thank you.”

 

Emily had no idea why but she reached back for his hand.Hotch took hold, not wanting to let go.They stood at the door for a few silent moments.His arms moved around her and they kissed again.He could taste the dumplings and something deeper, martinis perhaps.Apple, maybe those fancy cosmopolitans Carrie Bradshaw drank.Did she go out drinking and flirting tonight?Did men flock to her like lambs to the slaughter, each one turned down with a sweeter smile than the last?Emily pulled herself away from him.

 

“Have a good weekend.” She said.

 

“I'm going to be with Jack.”

 

“Good.” she smiled.“I think that will be good for you.”

 

“I haven’t seen him all week so I need this.I need to integrate him into my new life.”

 

“New life?”

 

“Single…divorced.I haven’t told anyone about Haley yet.”

 

“Oh.”

 

"It’s not because I think we’ll reconcile.In fact, I think she's involved with someone else.”

 

“Oh Aaron, I'm really sorry.I don’t know what to say.”

 

“It’s alright.I just…it’s alright.”

 

She put her hand on the knob; it was like déjà vu.

 

“I'm here if you want to talk, I really mean that.I just don’t think that kissing is very appropriate.I'm sure we can control whatever this is.”

 

“Yeah.” He nodded.“I would like to talk to you.” _I would like to kiss you, caress you, take off your clothes, and make passionate love to you.Obviously, that’s going to have to wait_.“See why I suggested a well lit restaurant.”

 

“I do.” Emily laughed.“Goodnight, Hotch.”

 

“How are you getting home?Are you going to be alright?”

 

“I’ll grab a cab.” She needed to stop stalling.She said one last goodnight, walking out of there as quickly as possible.

 

Hotch closed the door, locked it and leaned against it.Whatever it was, Emily felt it too and one day she might even let herself experience it.Still, she was right.There was so much going on in his life…repression would not be enough.Hotch wasn’t sure he would be able to make it through alone but Emily did not deserve the burden of his life changes.The beeping of his Blackberry brought him out of his thoughts.He grabbed it from the kitchen counter, looking at the screen.One message received.

 

‘ _I think you owe me dinner_.’—Emily

 

‘ _Say when_.’—Hotch

 

‘ _You also owe me Hitchcock.I hardly saw the movie_.’—Emily

 

‘ _I'm putting out an awful lot here.We may have to renegotiate soon_.’—Hotch

 

‘ _Maybe.Goodnight_.’—Emily

 

‘ _Goodnight_.’—Hotch

 

He smiled and went to clean up the mess in the living room.It would be some time before he came down enough to fall asleep. _Saboteur_ was on next.

 

***

  



End file.
